pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice N. Persons
Alice N. Persons (born April 23, 1952) is an American poet. Life Persons was born in Waltham, Massachusetts, the child of an Army officer. She grew up on military bases, and graduated from high school in Arlington, Virginia. She earned a B.A. in 1973 and an M.A. in 1976 in English from the University of Oregon. Alumni News, Departtment of English, University of Oregon. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. Persons has worked as a copy editor, bartender, waitress, and secretary. She has taught English at a high school, community colleges and a university. She moved to Portland, Maine in 1983 to attend law school, and earned a J.D. from the University of Maine School of Law in 1986. Alice N. Persons,Contemporary Lawyer Poets, Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry, College of Law, West Virginia University. Web, Apr. 2, 2013. Since 1984 she has been teaching business law part-time at the University of Southern Maine in Portland. She began writing poetry and publishing in small literary journals in the early 1980s. During and after law school, she took a long hiatus from writing. Her first poetry chapbook was Be Careful What You Wish For, published in 2003. The second, Never Say Never, came out in 2004. In 2007 her third chapbook was published, Don't Be A Stranger. She has published poems in various paper and online journals. Her work has been anthologized in A Sense of Place, Grace Notes, InfiniTea, and the Moon Pie Press anthologies. 6 of her poems have been featured on The Writer's Almanac on National Public Radio.Alice N. Persons, The Writers Almanac. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. In 2003, she co-founded Moon Pie Press, a small poetry press, with Nancy A. Henry, and since 2006 has continued the press alone. The press has published 40 books of poetry from poets all over the U.S. Persons lives in Westbrook, Maine, with 5 cats and a dog, and volunteers for animal welfare organizations. She also volunteers for Port Veritas, a performance organization based in Portland. She has served as a poetry judge and guest editor for several contests and anthologies. Recognition Her poetry has twice been nominated for a Pushcart Prize.notes to "The Perfect Day," Your Daily Poem. Web. Nov. 7, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Be Careful What You Wish For: Selected poems''. Moon Pie Press, 2003. *''Never Say Never: Poems''. Westbrook, ME: Moon Pie Press, 2004. *''Don't Be a Stranger: Poems''. Kennebunk, ME: Sheltering Pines Press, 2007. *''Thank Your Lucky Stars: Collected Poems''. Westbrook, ME: Moon Pie Press, 2011. Edited *''A Sense of Place: Collected Maine poems'' (edited with Lillian Baker Kennedy & Nancy A Henry). Bay River Press, 2002. *''A Moxie and a Moon Pie: The best of Moon Pie Press, Volume II'' (edited with Nancy A. Henry). Westbrook, ME: Moon Pie Press, 2005. *''Full Moon Rising: The best of Moon Pie Press, Volume II'' (edited with Nancy A. Henry). Westbrook, ME: Moon Pie Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alice N. Persons, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 7, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links *2 by Alice N. Persons ("Avoid Cliches Like the Plague," "Next Life") * Alice N. Persons at Your Daily Poem: "Stealing Lilacs," ""Artifice," "Call Me Bourgeois," "The Perfect Day" ;Audio / video *Alice N. Persons at The Writers Almanac ;Books *Alice N. Persons at Amazon.com ;About *Alice N. Persons at Moon Pie Press *Alice Persons at LinkedIn ;Etc. * Moon Pie Press Official website Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Military brats Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets